


Lila

by babycin



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ho ucciso molte persone, anche se il termine persona probabilmente non è molto adatto agli individui a cui solitamente mi interesso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lila

Ho ucciso molte persone, anche se il termine persona probabilmente non è molto adatto agli individui a cui solitamente mi interesso.   
Parlerei più di esseri ingiustamente viventi. Ma ci penso io a porre fine a questa ingiustizia.   
Ognuno di questi individui ha provocato sofferenze, e sinceramente non mi preoccupo del fatto che facciano o meno una fine indolore. Di solito li guardo come attraverso un vetro e la sofferenza che infliggo è parte integrante del mio processo di epurazione.   
  
E’ la prima volta che me ne sto preoccupando. In questo istante, con Lila. Ma no, non è pietà la mia, la pietà non fa parte del mio mondo.   
A tutti gli effetti sono di fretta e questo mi ha spronato ad infilare un coltello direttamente nel suo cuore. Rapido. Efficace.  
  
Lila era folle, non che io possa evitare di essere definito tale, ma la sua follia aveva un qualcosa di malsano.   
La sua abnegazione nei miei confronti era totale, viscerale. La sua pazzia aveva rotto gli argini, aveva inquinato quella parte della mia vita che per un attimo mi aveva fatto pensare fosse sbagliata.  
Ha fatto leva sulla mia confusione per tutta questa desolazione che mi porto dentro, suggerendomi la strada da seguire, dandomi l’illusione di aver trovato un mio simile.  
Ma lei non era un mio simile... come poteva esserlo se non aveva regole?  
Non è moralismo il mio, ma le regole sono necessarie, perché ti permettono di evitare sbagli, errori inopportuni. Come aver cercato di uccidere i figli di Rita. Questo è stato un grossissimo errore. Non poteva restare impunito.  
  
E’ scappata da me con la speranza vana che mi dimenticassi di lei, e invece sono qui, sopra di lei, nella sua stanza d’albergo a Parigi, all’una di notte, a fissare tranquillo le lacrime che scendono dai suoi occhi mentre estraggo la lama.   
E non posso fare a meno di chiedermi che lacrime siano.Tristezza? Paura? Consapevolezza della fine? Non lo saprò mai. C’era qualcosa nel suo sguardo, qualcosa che mi sconvolgeva ed era profondamente sbagliato. Anche ora lo vedo, anche nella fissità della morte.  
Meglio abbassarle le palpebre e lasciare che resti dov’è, nascosto dietro i suoi occhi.

 


End file.
